Carpe Diem It May Be Your Last
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: Isabella woke up that morning like any other but something was not alright, and that something was Phineas. What will happen to Phineas and will Isabella ever get to tell him how she feels?


Isabella woke up as usual but something was different, it felt different. She decided to look across the street and see if Phineas and Ferb had started their project for the day yet but she nearly fainted when she saw the back doors to an ambulance close and it sped off. Her eyes scanned the crowd on the Flynn-Fletcher yard and it appeared they were all there including her mom, even Perry wasn't missing, the only face missing from the group was the one she desperately wanted to see.

She sprinted out of the house holding back the tears she was hoping wouldn't need shedding. She saw Ferb, who was usually quite emotionless, on the brink of crying; Candace looked ready to break down; Linda was being held by Lawrence who was trying to soothe her; and she could tell her mother was thinking about how to tell Isabella.

"Guys where is Phineas?" Isabella ran up to them and asked winded from running and with her voice cracking as she still held back her tears

Everyone looked slightly to where the ambulance had rushed off to with its lights and sirens blaring. After a while Vivian finally answered

"Isa, he is fine, he just.. just had to go to the hospital" while the words were hopeful they were said as though she had no idea as to whether would be fine

Isabella finally let the tears fall and was quickly embraced by her mother, then by Ferb, who had begun crying, and than by Candace who also begun crying, finally Linda and Lawrence joined the group hug that had formed on their front lawn

After getting dressed and sitting in the hospital waiting room for a couple of hours they were finally allowed to go in and see Phineas. He looked pale, weak, and was hooked up to all sorts of machines. He smiled when he saw his visitors and sat his bed up a little.

After about an hour of the seven of them all talking Linda and Lawrence had to leave for some antique thing, Vivian had to go to work but agreed to let Isabella stay, and Candace decided to see Jeremy. Phineas and Ferb exchanged a quick glance and Ferb gave Phineas 2 thumbs up and left Isabella and Phineas alone.

The two of them talked about pointless things until Isabella finally asked "So your gonna get all better since your at the best hospital in the tristate area, right Phineas?"

Phineas' smile hadn't faded since he and Isabella had been left alone and it didn't now "Well this is the best hospital in the tristate area.. but I'm not as sure I'll get better"

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. The most optimistic person in the whole world just said he thought he was going to die. Isabella would have thought of a response but her emotions took over far faster "But you can't die, your Phineas Flynn! The most amazing optimistic person in the world! Knowing I get to see you gets me up every morning, and knowing you'll always be there let's me know that no matter what everything will be okay. I've loved you for as long as I remember, so you can't just give up and die!"

It took Isabella a couple of seconds to understand what she had said and she watched Phineas's expression, his smile was still the same it was but his eyes were thoughtful instead of surprised as she'd expected

"I know" he finally said with a sigh. Isabella's face reflected all the thousands of questions so Phineas decided to start a story instead of taking the questions individually

"It started when I was 8," he began "that's when they found the tumors. They could tell from their placement that they couldn't be operated and that they'd cause problems if they ever became active. They told my parents, who relayed to me, that they were likely to become active sometime in the next couple of years and to treasure each moment, which I've done. Last summer is when I realized I like you and later that summer, that you liked me." Isabella's head shot up, _he liked her?_

"It was the night before the haunted house, I was thinking about you when I realized I liked you, I decided I would make the next day's activity involve us being together so I could tell you how I felt and, well, seize the day. But as I spent the day with you as friends I realized how much fun I was having and began to wonder how things might change if I told you and you didn't feel the same, or even if you did for that matter" Isabella was listening intently remembering every moment from the previous summer she had spent with Phineas

"I kept my mouth shut at that moment and told myself I would say something eventually. Over time I realized you had a huge crush on me and I was going to tell you but in the back of my mind still wondered how it would effect our friendship and then I remembered the doctor's had told me it was a miracle I had lasted that long. Even if we went out and nothing happened to the friendship you wanted a future," Phineas' smile finally faded "and I knew knew no matter what I wouldn't be in it, and I would only be preventing you from meeting the person that would. I decided if you love something..."

"...let it go.." Isabella finished for him. "Phineas, I've loved you forever, what makes you think I could let you go?" She was almost crying at first from happiness that Phineas loved her back and then from the realization that it might not even matter, because Phineas was dying.

Phineas looked up at Isabella who was now sitting next to him on his bed, he looked down sadly. "Isabella ,we don't even know what will happen by tomorrow."

Isabella looked at him thoughtfully then a small smile showed on her face " I guess we don't," Phineas looked at her "but it is summer, and we should make every day count, you know carpe diem and whatnot."

They looked at each other and leaned into their first kiss. In that moment it didn't matter what happened tomorrow or what happened around them, they were the only two people in the universe and if that moment could have lasted forever it would have but all good things must come to an end.

Phineas and Isabella separated and looked at each other, Isabella had her Phineasland face on and Phineas was feeling weaker. His medicine kept him from feeling in pain but he could feel himself getting weaker. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Isabella whether it was 100 years or just a couple more minutes, the latter of which he knew was more likely.

"I'm sorry" Phineas said after a pause

"For what?" Isabella asked

"For not telling you earlier" Phineas said

"Don't be" Isabella reassured him " I loved every minute we had together and if I could go back and do it again I would and I'd do it exactly the same way."

Phineas smiled and winced a little, he could feel his body failing him and knew it was the end and couldn't think of a better way to spend it

"Isabella," he said noticeably weak "No matter what happens, always seize the day and know that I always loved you" He put his hand into Isabella's, put his head back and closed his eyes

"I love you too" Isabella whispered in his ear and saw one last smile appear on his face before the heart-rate monitor beeped one last time and Phineas was gone


End file.
